Clem, Luke, and love
by boosh7
Summary: If you like TWD and the idea of romance twisted in or a fan of Clementine and Luke this story maybe for you..it's still in progress and the dialogue is based off of season 2 of TWD game although I did tweak it a bit to how I would like. Clem is of legal age in this story. All comments be they negative or positive are widely accepted from me. I love feed back, thanks guys.


Hey guys, I'm a big fan of TWD series and also TWD games. During season 2 I really got drawn to the Idea of Clem and Luke together much like how Lee and Carley could have been. I am aware a lot of people thing that is wrong in so many ways but tis why I made this fan fiction story Clem_** IS**_ of legal age, so just calm down now all you naysayers. If you like TWD and the idea of romance being alive during a zombie apocalypse you should read my story. Any criticism, critiques and feedback is all but favored here

I hope you enjoy my story here is actually does take a long time to get all this written so please enjoy..

Side note: Not to the Juicy Clem and Luke stuff just wait so be patient..:)

Ch.1 Clem in the sky

My eyes grew weary into the twilight of the night..I was all alone in this deep forest of death...I slump down onto a large rock..meaninglessly defeated..all I could think now was why did I feed that dog..why did I even bother to acknowledge any living breathing thing now.. it all seems to end the same now... I'm going to die here this is where it all ends for me...as I gazed disorientedly off in the distance all I could see was the silhouette of Lee's face in the trees beyond me..all of a sudden I start to hear the faint growl of a herd of walkers that I've been trying to stay clear of. Apart of me decided I should die for what I did to Lee..I deserved it..In amidst of all of this I hear Lee's voice echo in my head "You're strong Clem...you can do anything.." I begin to slowly get out of this disillusion and pick myself up off the ground..and begin to apply pressure to the badly bitten wound on my arm.. I give it all I got and move as fast as I could away from these walkers ..but I was not quick enough as I struggle to get away I feel the hot air breathing down my neck.."this is it.." I think to myself..as I crash down on the ground with this walker on me I try to push it off with every ounce of me..it's not enough..

Just then I see a long knife slice through the walkers head that had knocked me down and it spurts blood all over my face..I look up at the guy who just saved my life..all I could notice was his captivating light brown eyes locked on mine..and I felt at ease for a slight moment..in this chaotic world now these feelings don't come often..I suddenly see an arrow go through a walker that takes him out clean through the head and then another..suddenly a taller older man runs up and exclaims "Get the girl..We need to move!" The younger guy then scoops me up "Come on girl we gotta get!" he says frantically. They then run off with me briskly through the dark Forrest. I watch as they escape fast maneuvering around each tree dodging each walker that came at them.. we began slowing down..I started feeling badly that this guy was still holding me like I was his baby and he was running out of a burning building..I look up at him and our eyes meet almost simultaneously "...are you okay..?he looked at me with this soft but concerned look... "I'm...I'm fine..." I said dubiously this man was very striking he had a very alluring look to him that I came to admire "I think..were safe now.." the older man said as his eyes scanned the area behind us..

They both seemed numb to the chill of the night that surrounded us.. me.. I was shivering and feeling very weak, I needed help with my bite..and soon.."what are you doing out here.." The older man asks "Why aren't you with a group..or a friend at least.. ? The younger guy asks hesitantly...there's no chance you survived this far on your own..?" As I look at the two men eyes patiently awaiting for my response, I stop to think..should I tell them what happened to me previously..would they believe me if I told them I was bitten..yeah I was bit..but not by one of those things.. "My friend and I were attacked.." I said. The older man still looking down at me with a questionable expression " folks mention what they were after..? "I looked at him "They might have just wanted some food..we were cooking some kind of weasel.." "They attacked you for a weasel..?..damn that is low.." the younger man said..everything starts to get quiet finally you can hear crickets, which was a calming sound. "these people that you came across they didn't mention any names..did they..or if they were searching for anybody..? the younger man asked hesitantly.. "uhm...no..." I replied, puzzled. "Well!" He exclaimed changing the subject quickly.. "I'm Luke..and this here is Pete.." "Hi there." Pete said with a smirk

"Hi. I'm Clementine, and you can put me down if you like I think I got it from here.." I said nervously.."Nice to meet you Clementine, for now were going to take you back to our group we gotta doctor that can maybe take a look at you..you look like you might be in need of some care" he said as his beaming eyes looked down at mine then slowly they started to wander over towards my arm.. "Oh shit!" he shouted! Suddenly he drops flat on the ground and I landed on my wounded arm.."what? What?!" Pete said frantically "She's been bit man! oh fuck..oh fuck..!..what are we going to do here!?" Luke said alarmingly. "No it was a dog!" I exclaimed! "..I didn't see any dog.." Pete said with a puzzled look in his eye. "Come on now! We just saw you with them lurkers!" he proclaimed. "No, I swear..I was not bit by one of those things" I replied. "Swearin' ain't worth a damn kid!" Pete retorted. "Please, you have to believe me.."I replied. They both looked at each other unassured. Pete then knelt down next to me looked at me and said "Well lets see it he held out his hand.." "whoa..whoa..whoa hey watch yourself Pete.." Luke said hesitantly.

The nights growing darker by the minute and my adrenaline is through the roof..whats going to happen to me if they don't believe.. me what should I do... I don't think I'm capable of fending for my self right now I thought to myself...Pete pulls up my sleeve and examines my badly bitten wound... "So..is it as say's pete.." he awaits nervously. "Hm...I can't really tell..it could be..its hard to say.." he replied. "So where did this dog go..you don't see many of them these days.." he asked as if I was making up a fable. "I killed it..I had to..after it bit me..It's a long story I sighed..look I don't want any trouble I was bit by a dog and now I need someone that could help..maybe provide me with some bandages or a sewing kit..this needs to be patched up.."I said frantically "..after that I'll be on my way.." I said. "What? So your sayin' a dog comes out of know where and bites you..?! how can we trust her to take her back to the group?! you do remember what happened last time..!?" he exclaimed. "Clementine, now you look me in the eyes and tell me what you say it is.." Pete asks firmly. "Yes." I proclaimed. "well, seems to me she's tellin' the truth..I gotta god bullshit detector and she seems to be in a fragile state right now..we will take her over and see what we can do for you now." Pete said as he stood up." "Nick aint gonna like this it's just like.." Luke was then cut off by Pete "You aint gotta remind me son, now come on let's go." he exclaimed. "Right, sorry sir.." Luke replied as he looked and me and smirked "well I guess your in our care now girlie.." I looked up into the clear dark sky and braced myself for what might come next..


End file.
